Pika-Chans Adventure
by BlueSkyz963
Summary: Thanks to a storm Pika-Chan got whipped off the ship. Luckily or unluckily there was an island near by. I fanfiction for the story 'The smallest straw hat'. By Pikaace
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people. So to start off i'm gonna say this. -Grabs microphone- I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE OR THE CHARACTERS AND I DON'T OWN THE MAGIC THAT IS PIKA-CHAN. I ONLY OWN SORA, KEITH, THE EVIL PEOPLE AND THIS WONDERFUL STORY. ONE PIECE IS BY ALL RIGHTS OWNED BY EIICHIRO ODA. PIKA-CHAN AND THE STORY THEY'RE FROM IS 'THE SMALLEST STRAW HAT' IS OWNED BY PIKAACE So with that author note out of the way ON TO THE STORY!**

On a small island in the grandland was a forest. This forest is like most forests. Covered in head to toe in-

"Its went this way"

"No you're wrong, It's gone this way"

"Are you stupid… Is that a purple ball?"

"It used Shadow Ball, Move!"

Humans dived to the ground out of the way at the projectile flying there way. Crashing to the ground, the leader of the group Keith Huffed as he pushed his hands on the ground stabilizing him as he got up. Wiping the dust of his clothes he turned to the group a frown on his face.

Keith is a man no one wants to face off against. The right half of his face showing off a red 2nd degree burn scar and his tan skin. Dark, brown, blood thirsty eyes that when he's looking at you stare into your soul. Black as night hair tied into a small ponytail that goes just past his shoulders. He wears black boots, Black jeans, a dark brown long sleeved shirt with a leather vest over top.

Marching over to one of his subordinates, Barry, Keith's eyes searched long and hard at him before he made up his mind. "Houndoom!" A houndoom leaped from the bushes and sat at Keith's side. "Houndoom-" "NO! OH PLEASE GOD NO!. FORGIVE ME!" Barry all but screamed. "You know the rules. You called me stupid. These no forgiveness for insulting me. Houndoom use Toxic."

"Houndoom" ' _Yes master'_ Houndoom called to its owner then turned towards its target Barry. Lifting itself off the group it slowly walked towards barry snarling and growling backing Barry against a stone cliff face "Please Keith! Forgive me!" Barry cried tears dripping on the ground.

Keith raised a hand causing the houndoom to stop. "What did you call me?" Keith asked walking forward grabbing Barry's chin and lifting his head to look barry in the eyes. "K-k-kei-keith" Barry answered. Keith growled and let go before turning to the rest of the group. "Let this serve as a warning to anyone who defies me, and called me by my name. To you I am master, Do you understand?"

Everyone but Barry nodded. Keith smirked before waving at Houndoom to get on with it. "Go on Houndoom." "Hound" ' _With pleaser_.'

Barry screamed as houndoom came closer. What anyone didn't know was that the groups target a shiny Sylveon was watching from the cover in the trees.

Pika-Chans POV

"Chuuuuuu" ' _Yesssssss_ ' I smiled in my partner's lap as he was scratching an itch I couldn't get too. I rolled on my stomach eyes closed as sanji started to rub my belly. Then he tickled me. I screamed and wriggled free before dashing out of the kitchen.

I could hear Sanji laugh as I ran to safety. I was lucky since it was nearing lunch, So Sanji need to make food appear from thin air, since our airhead of a captain ate all our rations. At Least these water. And with water these fish. So these that I guess.

I walked over to where Luffy and usopp were fishing and oh Arceus… Luffy's eating the bait again.

"Pikachu pika pika chu pikachu chu" " _Luffy I swear to Arceus if you've eaten all of the bait i'm going to kill you. We need fish stupid'_ I mumbled while walking over.

I didn't get the chance to get to Luffy as Nami slammed a door open and told us (Screamed out) that a storm was gonna hit us any minute.

Now I feel useless. I hate being small. At Least i'm a lightning rod?

"Nami! So beautiful" Sanji literally leaped from the kitchen and next to Nami with a armful of flowers. How and where he got them I've got no idea.

After giving Sanji some everywell need electrocuted shock. I moved out of the way and started to be the well needed lightning rod. Its was everywhere a few seconds after the going merry as prepared for the storm. Rain and hail began to fall waking up Zoro… Arceus no wonder it took longer to get everything done Zoro was asleep.

The waves started to get ruffer making me unsteady and going on all fours to help balance myself. "Pika-chan look out!" Chopper yelled making a dash towards me. This caught Sanji's attention and made me look behind me where a wave towered over the ship. Not by much but enough to take me with it.

Sanji dropped whatever he was doing and ran towards me. I reached out my paws just as Sanji was within reaching distance when the wave crashed on top of me dragging me off the going merry. "PIKA-CHAN!" Screams of my name sounded as I tired to swim back. I keeped going further and further. The last thing I saw before I lost sight of the going merry was Sanji's face.

~An hour later~

Great just great. Lost at sea, No memory, No one around, an island… Oh an island.

I started to swim towards the island using all my remaining strength to get there. Once I felt the soft warm sand against my paws and seawater gone I fell and just laid there letting the sun's raise warm my body.

"Pikaaaaaa" I groaned as I rested my aching body. Swimming takes a lot out of you.

"Is that a pikachu?." I heard a voice say.

"Hound houndoom." ' _Yes, master, And it looks weak'_

I looked up at that and all I saw was a red scar, and a black dog thing. Was that another Pokemon?

"Alright Houndoom use flamethrower." Scar man called out

"Houndoom!" ' _Right!'_

All I saw was fire heading straight towards me but before it hit me something or someone grabbed me but my scruff and leaping out of the way. Before dropping me on the ground. Then it stood in front of me. "Pi.. Pika?" ' _he… hello?"_ I asked. The thing ignored me. All I saw was White, Blue and pink with ribbons and bow… Where they flesh?

"Sylveon syl" ' _Back off traitor'_ They all but growled.

"Why hello my little shiny pokemon. Have you come to play?" That received a hiss in response. "Oh don't be like that. Houndoom! Let's show these two a fun time huh? Use Shadow Ball."

The dog thing created a purple ball and hurled towards us. But the one protecting me did the same, before turning around and then we were off.

Sylveons POV

Just my luck. I have my stupid feelings and my stupid you have to save what you can and now that stupid GODDAMN traitor is after us. I leaped into the trees and after an hour lost that good for nothing dog.

Still having the pikachu in my mouth and walked on, to my cave. When I did get there I dropped the dumb thing and sat down tail twitching in slight anger.

" _Talk"_ I ordered the dumb thing.

 **Now the next chapter will be the last. So there's that. Have fun. Also sorry if I do something wrong I usually use wattpad. The reason I'm using Fanfiction for this story is because yes. It's a fanfiction. I usually do my own worlds and stuff. Did I do okay? I hope so. Cya in the last chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**No this is not the last chapter. I'm having trouble putting it all into one chapter if that makes sence? Well its still not going to be a long story has I know whats going to be done :P**

 **Sanji's POV**

I just stared at the last place my partner was before the wave took them away. I blame myself completely. I should of kept an eye out for pika-chan, and now it's lost out there somewhere on the grand line. I felt sick. A whole day has passed and still no sign.

I go back to the kitchen after my smoke to start breakfast. I started to get out 8 plates before I released that pika-chans not going to be here to eat anything. I hope it found land and food. Sighing I placed the eighth plate back in the cupboard and placed them down on the table and then started cooking something up for everyone else.

 **Sylveons POV**

"So… You're a _pirate? With no memory"_ I asked somewhat astounded about this whole thing. The pikachu nodded away. What did it say its name was? Pika-chan? That is a… Interesting… Name to say the least. " _Right. A pirate"_ I still don't believe that.

Oh I know what to call it actually. "I _highly_ doubt that your name is _pika-chan of all things_ ". They looked somewhat hurt. Whatever. "So till you tell me what your _real_ name is I'm gonna call you... " I stopped for a minute pretending to think about this "Oh I know! Rusty" I told them in a happy voice.

"My name _is_ Pika-chan though! When I didn't have a name, Sanji gave me one! So that's my name!" They argued back, sparks flying from their cheeks.

" _Riiiight. And I go by Sylveon_." I hissed back starting to get a little mad about this. The sparks stopped as I said this though Rusty giving me a confused look. "You go by Sylveon?" Rusty then got this far away look in their eye as if thinking. "Why would you go by Sylveon?" They asked then they looked at me again. "That my _friend,_ was sarcasm, Rusty. My names Sora. Sylveon is just my species of pokemon." I hissed standing on all fours.

"But _listen._ Rusty, Pika-chan, hell I can call you trash and I wouldn't care." I stepped forward with each word till I had them up against a wall of the cave. I shoved my face into their face with a snarl. "You are have trespassed in _my territory, My island. I have been living here facing those people for the past few years._ I _really_ didn't need you to stumble along _out of nowhere!_ You are _delusional!_ You don't have a partner called Sanji, You are not a A _rceus damn pirate and to top it all off with a cherry you gave yourself a pretty stupid name._ "

Their eyes had tears in them by now, but then something happened. Their eyes darkened before they went and slapped me across the face. I stood there stunned, as said pikachu hissed at me before darting out into the night.

 **Pika-chan's POV**

I was crying, but wanting to scream at the same time. My memories of Sanji, and the others have be real. Sora doesn't know what she's talking about. Sanji named me, Help me, Made memories with me. Meeting Sandy can't be fake either. Sora has no idea what they are talking about. They don't even know me!

"Houndoom doom" ' _Why looky what I found_ ' a deep voice sneered.

I whipped round and great. The black dog is back. I stared they stared back.

"Ah. The pest is here?" Something grabbed me by my scruff and held me above ground. I didn't look as I shocked whatever was holding me making them drop me. I looked up and saw the same man I saw at the beach "Son of a, you pest! I'm going to stoop on you"

Sora then came from nowhere shoved me aside using her ribbons, then stood where I was just before twisting its neck a little as they bit into the man's leg making him gasp. They then let go and back flipped away landing somewhat beside me, the scent of blood filled my nose making it twitch "The bloody Sylveon just bit me." "Syl! Sylveon? Syl! ' _Fool! You have a death wish? Run!'_

I took their advice and booked it, expecting Sora to run with. I looked behind and what I saw was Sora beautifully skip around their foe, the black dog as flame basically flew out of the dog's mouth. Could I learn that? Or was Sora just speedy and agile?

Sora then landed, looked at me, smirked letting me see her sharp bloody teeth **,** looked back at their foe before spreading their legs and bring their ribbons in close. "Sylveon" ' _fairy wind'_ They then flicked their ribbons outwards creating a burst of wind which knocked the other two to the ground but not before pushing them back quite the distance.

"Syl on sylveon!" ' _I thought I told you to run!'_ They snarled at me as they ran past. ' _Hurry up before they are back on their feet!_ ' I ran after them.

Time Skip brought to you by... think of something...

We climbed a bushy tree to keep out of sight for the rest of the night. Sora hasn't go anywhere near me since she got me from that human. Was this who she was hiding from? "I didn't want to rescue you ya know?" Sora said from their spot in the tree. "you are going to be the death of me I swear… I'm sorry, for a… Calling you delusional, pika-chan. I do care, much more than I act like but… I think I'm jealous of you." They laughed softly.

Looks like it's time for me to solve problems again. I stood up and walked over to where Sora laid patting their side giving them a small smile. They smiled back. "Sorry about they way I treated you. Just wanted you off the island. That guy's name is Keith he's a Pokemon hunter and his little buddy that black dog is a Houndoom. He's been chasing me for years non-stop. I'm what's known as a shiny. I basically a really rare Pokemon and Keith want to sell me, and he'd sell you to i he could if he did he'd be seat for life." I nodded to let them know I was listening. "The reason I'm jealous of you is because you still have a partner. Ryans not here for me anymore. And if I had just been _stronger_ I could of…" Sora sighed, and started climbing higher in the tree "I'm turning in for the night, and by the way. Don't let Keith know your move set. Its why i bit him. Hes knows mine like the back of his hand but i have teeth."


End file.
